


anoetic

by phosophenes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1930s NYC, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sunsets, Tragic Romance, not really i think, slight humor?, son of demeter!sachirou, son of zeus!hoshiumi, this is sad y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosophenes/pseuds/phosophenes
Summary: every god and goddess has at least had one tragic love story.for hoshiumi korai, his own tragic love story was with hirugami sachirou.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	anoetic

_ New York City, 1939 _

Every god and goddess has at least had one tragic love story.

For Apollo, it was Hyacinth and Delphine. For Poseidon, it was Medusa. For his father, Zeus, he would say it would be accurate to claim that almost every being the King of Olympus slept with had some sort of tragic ending.

For Hoshiumi Korai, his own tragic love story was with Hirugami Sachirou.

Born a god as the offspring of the agriculture goddess Demeter and a Japanese cedar tree nymph, Sachirou would be punished, after refusing to fight in the war.

They had sat there on a stone bench in Central Park, Apollo slowly, handing over the reins of the sky to his sister, the god falling into slumber under the dark blanket that is the night sky. The last vestiges of the day’s light shaded the sky in colors of goldenrod yellows and blushing pinks.

Sachirou had donned a navy blue, checkered suit with white lines, a matching vest stretched across the broad expanse of his chest. He wore a maroon tie that matched his maroon, leather Oxfords. His fluffy, light brown hair peeking out of his dark grey fedora. He was fitting in with the latest fashion of mortal men, Kourai mused, he could fit right in with them.

_ He’s too handsome for them though _ , he realized as crinkling brown eyes turned to look at him, shining with such unadulterated love, impossible for any mortal to replicate.  _ He’s too good to be among their kind _ . Despite the air becoming cooler, and the sky becoming darker, at that moment, Kourai had never felt so warm, besides Sachirou’s presence.

However, the words that leave Sachirou’s mouth next had left Kourai feeling as though he’d taken a swim in the River Styx. 

“I refuse to participate in a war for worthless and senseless reasons, to be a part of unnecessary bloodshed.” He had claimed when Kourai begged him to join his side. Sachirou had simply smiled sadly, and took his lover’s hand in his face, entwining both of their fingers.

Sachirou’s hands were significantly larger than his own, Kourai realized. Significantly rougher too, probably due to all the garden work his mother had put him through. He pressed a long, hard kiss on the whitening knuckles of Kourai’s hands, and at that moment, Kourai had wished to never let go, to hold on to it till the end of eternity.

“Is this what you truly want?” Kourai had asked, “If you refuse to fight, you’ll have to face father’s wrath.” The  _ I won’t be able to save you _ remained unsaid, yet it hung heavily between the two gods, the weight of its words fully realized, though not verbalized. “I-I can’t-” he broke off, voice cracking with an emotion he’d barely experienced in his long, long life.  _ I can’t afford to lose you _ , he had wanted to say.  _ I can’t let go of you just yet.  _

His face was now cupped by both of Sachirou’s hands, his thumb swiping Kourai’s cheekbones as he gazed adoringly at him. Something wet presses in between the soft supple of his cheek and Sachirou’s thumb.  _ Tears _ , Kourai faintly realizes. He was crying and he hadn’t even noticed.

“Don’t waste your tears for me Kourai-kun, I don’t deserve them. Nobody does.” He spoke softly as if he were speaking to a baby deer instead of one of the strongest sons of Zeus. “And as for your father,” his face then twists into a grimace, “I’m not afraid of him.”

A booming thunder. A crackle of lightning. Though Kourai knew that his father was not an omnipresent deity, it serves as a reminder that he wasn’t entirely clueless as well.

“Careful with your words, Sachirou,” Kourai had warned. “He might be listening.”

“I’m not saying anything that I wouldn’t be in the future.”

“Still-”

“Kourai-kun,” Sachirou stops him sternly. “I don’t expect you to take on the burden for my actions, nor do I expect for what I say or do to affect your relationships.” At this, he glares menacingly at the sky. There was no thunder and lightning at that time. “I don’t fault you for taking your father’s side and fighting this war, I could never hold that against you. I know what this means to you, and who am I to take that away from you?”

_ Everything! _ Kourai wanted to scream.  _ You’re everything to me! _

The son of Demeter continued, oblivious to the hurricane of gut-churning emotions in his lover’s mind. “But just as I won’t stop you, you can’t force me. I’ll accept the repercussions of my decision, but at least I won’t be sacrificing my morals.”

_ Screw morals!  _ He wanted to yell at Sachirou, to shake his shoulders and try to shove some common sense into the otherwise intelligent being.  _ Gods don’t  _ **_have_ ** _ morals! We’ve been around too long, seen too much! There’s no way to have “virtues” and “ethics” after all we’ve witnessed! _

And yet, Kourai knew that no matter if he threw a tantrum, bellowing and screaming at the top of his lungs, there was nothing he could do to convince him. When Sachirou made a decision, he was immovably stubborn, like the roots of the trees in the grove of Dodona.

So all Kourai could do is support his decision, and try his best to keep his father’s rage at bay.

Sachirou leaned forward, brushing his lips feather-light against the crown of Kourai’s freshly cut pixie hair. He mumbled into his hairline, “Your father will regret not paying attention to you earlier. You go show them that you’re not just any son of Zeus, but that you’re Hoshiumi Kourai- the greatest air warrior to ever grace the pages of history.” He pulled back, and for the first time since Kourai’s stepped into the park, he saw that despite the unshed tears slowly welling up in chocolate brown irises, there’s an ardent fire stoking behind them. “Show them what I first saw in you when we met- that no amount of stars in Nyx’s domain could ever compare to how bright you shine.” He said it with so much conviction that Kourai wanted nothing more than to escape to the confines of his palace in Olympia, to hide away from the rest of the godly and mortal realm and embrace his lover from the beginnings of dawn till the ends of dusk. 

But he had responsibilities he owed to. And Sachirou had values to uphold.

Kourai let out a small laugh. “The first thing you said to me when we first met was, ‘You’re not going anywhere with that shoddy sword technique! Even Orpheus can fight better and he has no head!’”

The tense, melancholic atmosphere was broken as an easy grin slid onto Sachirou’s face. “Well, that’s because you  _ did _ have a shoddy technique. If it weren’t for me, you’d still be struggling to wave around that sword, probably taking someone’s eye out- Hey!”

He narrowly dodged the flying fist sent his way. He turned to see a glowering Kourai, eyebrows slanted downwards as his face twisted into an indignant expression. “I would’ve been just as amazing as a swordsman with or without you!” He huffed. “All you did anyways was just make stupid remarks on how bad I was. ‘Oh Korai-kun, your posture is as bad as Hephestaus! Oh Korai-kun, even my mother’s weakest tree branches are stronger than those twigs you call arms! Oh, Kourai-kun-!’”

There’s something soft moving against his lips, and Kourai realizes, with great delay, that Sachirou’s kissing him. After the first few seconds of initial shock, he finally moves his lips in sync, caressing the soft pink of Sachirou’s lips with his own.

It’s short and chaste, yet so entirely sweet that Kourai swore that he could’ve drunk ten jars of ambrosia nectar, and it still wouldn’t be as gratifying as kissing Sachirou.

Yet despite the light touch, there was a heavy, underlying current in it too. The cheery environment which they made interwoven with memories of times too simple broke, leading the way to a solemn silence.

“Ok, but what happens after?” Kourai finally asked, “I won’t force you to fight, yes, but I won’t stand on the sidelines either!”

Sachirou snorted, a familiar, teasing glint in his eyes. “Of course you won’t, you’re the star of the show! You could never stand on the sidelines.”

He shot Sachirou a nasty glare. “You know that’s not what I meant. If you don’t comply with my father’s wishes, he could ask for the Fates to cut your string, you’ll fade out of existence!”

A soft cryptic smile appeared on Sachirou’s face as he looked at the sky once more. The pinks and yellows were then gone, replaced with lilac purples and rusty oranges, casting shadows of color on the two gods as they sat in silence, comforted by each other's presence.

They laid there, Kourai’s head against Sachirou’s shoulder, Sachirou’s one arm wrapped around Kourai’s figure, the other enlaced with the warrior’s hand. Their sides pressed close against each other, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Just before he’s swept away by Hypnos, slowly losing consciousness as his heartbeat matched Sachirou’s even breathing, Kourai was suddenly startled awake by Sahcirou speaking.

“Kourai-kun,” he finally answered, “Not even the gods are meant to last forever.”

He was fully conscious then, still unmoving against Sachirou’s figure, but mind racing rapidly at the speed of light, trying to figure out the meanings behind the words.

_ What does he mean? Of course, we’re meant to last forever? We’re immortal for Hade’s sake! _

But even as these logical thoughts ran through his mind, trying to convince him into a state of denial, Kourai ultimately knew what Sachirou was referring to.

_ A time will come when eventually, mortals will no longer need us. In the end’s wake, we will simply cease to exist, fading away into a realm of nonexistence. _

The death of a god is no crueler than the death of a plant, yet it is as every bit terrifying as being stripped of your senses. To no longer see the world as it continues to evolve without you. To no longer listen to the cacophony of music and noise it makes without you. To no longer touch the very creations you’ve made as it grows without you. To no longer scream into the heavens, as you are rendered forever silent.

_ The death of a god _ , Kourai shivered, a light breeze passing through as twilight finally ends, nightfall making its entrance,  _ is something he prays neither of them experience _ .

Only half of his wish was then granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, and that's that! Thanks for reading this fic, I really appreciate it!! Don't be shy and leave behind some KUDOS and COMMENTS, those are always really nice to see!
> 
> When I was first writing this story, it was supposed to be a hoshihina fic, but somehow, my hiruhoshi feels came in the way and this was the result. This is my first time writing a non-realistic fiction fic, so I hope I was able to incorporate the greek lore well into it! 
> 
> As for the open/ambigiuous ending, you guys can think whatever you want of it! Did Sachirou get punished? If so, how? If not, how was he able to avoid it? What about Kourai? It's all up to you! 
> 
> Also, I know that typically, Kourai is a really loud person, however he's also extremely emotionally intelligent and won't force a person to do something they don't want to, so I wanted to really highlight that element of his in this fic.
> 
> This was my first time writing angst as well. So far, not bad. Think I might write some more in the future.... 
> 
> Once again, love you all for the support and thanks so much for taking the time to read this story!!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to scream about hiruhoshi (or really almost any hoshiumi ship) @REDismyfavorit4!


End file.
